The Secret Life of the American Teenager Season 2
by AllyownsYou
Summary: This is from what I've seen in promos and first looks


Hi guys :) This is my new fanfic. I won't be updating this in a long long time cause I'm going away for 3-4 months on June 4th. I'm gonna miss the premiere of Secret Life but at least I'll have more stuff to write about! Enjoy and see you in like 3 months! xoxo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Big One**

There was a knock on the door, Amy went to go answer it.

"I uh, I thought I'd come over and say goodnight to you and John." Ben said as he entered the kitchen

Amy chuckled. Ben kissed Amy once, then he pulled away and kissed her again.

"Wow." Amy chuckled

"Yeah." Ben said

"Uh, Ricky's in my room with John."

"I'm not that comfortable with Ricky hanging out in your room all the time."

"What?" Amy said ticked off

"Ben he's not in there for me, he's in there for John."

"Okay." Ben nodded

"You want some soup? There's left over soup from dinner." Amy sounded excited

"Soup. Thought I smelled steak."

"Yeah, Ricky bought over steak for my mom…and me." Amy said walking over to the counter.

"Ugh, should have known he's trying to suck up to your mother." Ben said rolling his eyes.

"Why would he be sucking up to my mother?"

"Oh I don't know, so he can get closer to you?"

"Jeez, really Ben? What is going on with you? You've never been this jealous before and I don't know if I like it!"

Just then Amy notices Ben staring at something.

"What are you staring at?" Amy asked curiously

"Nothing." Ben said trying to lie. Obviously it didn't work.

"I know what you were looking at."

"Well, it's not exactly as if you were trying to hide anything lately." Ben said.

"Excuse me?" Amy was getting pissed now, because of the fact that her own boyfriend just called her a whore.

"I think we should talk, before anyone gets really upset here. Let's just talk about this." Ben said thinking he can get Amy to calm down.

"About…" Amy said as she lifted herself up on the counter with her arms so Ben can get a better view. "This?"

Just then Ricky walked in the kitchen.

"Guess I showed up at a bad time." Ricky said staring at Ben and Amy.

"No, you showed up at a right time." Amy said, still looking at Ben, annoyed.

"I guess I should be going now." Ben said quickly and nervously.

"Yeah, you should be. Bye Ben." Amy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bye." Ben said before leaving the house.

As soon as Ben left, Amy went straight up to her room, without even looking or talking to Ricky. Ricky just followed her. He didn't want to talk to her, knowing it would probably annoy her considering she was already pissed off. Ricky walked in Amy's room and saw Amy playing with John.

"How's my little baby boy doing?" Amy said in her baby voice. John was giggling. Ricky just smirked and sat down next to Amy on the bed. When Amy felt Ricky sit down next to her, she blushed. And it was definitely not unnoticeable.

"Did that nurse ever come over to teach you how to breastfeed?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah. She came like after the day John come home. Didn't I tell you?"

"No. You told Ben. He told me."

Amy suddenly felt guilty.

"Oh. Well, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Ricky, my mom told me you skipped school. When John came home and you were here."

"Oh yeah, about that, sorry. I just missed him."

"It's okay." Amy smiled and went back to playing with John

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ugh, I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said that to Amy.' _ Ben thought as he laid down in his bed.

Leo came in Ben's room.

"Benjamin, big news."

"What big news?" Ben asked as he jumped up.

"We're going to Italy!"

"NO WAY! Wait no no no! I can't leave Amy alone with John!"

"Benjamin… she has Ricky. He's the father you know."

"Ugh, I know…" Ben said disgusted.

"Ben, that's enough of that attitude! Why can't you face the fact you're not the father of that child?" Leo said

Ben was speechless.

"I thought so." Leo said as he left.

'_Stupid Ricky! I hate him. Maybe I should just back off… Maybe I really do need that trip to Italy. Maybe first, I'm gonna make Amy feel guilty about having Ricky over!' _ Ben thought

Little did he know, going to Italy would cause him to lose his treasure…even if he made Amy feel guilty…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne came home from work at 7. Amy went downstairs to get John a bottle.

"Hey Amy. Did Ricky go home?" Anne said as she put her stuff down.

"Yeah. How was work?" Amy asked, as she got a bottle for John.

"Fine. Hey, could you call Ashley and tell her to come over here?"

"Sure. What's the big emergency?"

"Oh nothing, I just needed to tell you guys something."

"Okay." Amy went to go get the phone and she dialed Ashley's number.

"Hello?"

"Ashley, mom needs you to come over."

"Fine. I'm bringing dad with me." Ashley said as she hung up.

"She's on her way mom."

"Thanks Amy."

"Your welcome, I'm gonna go get John."

Amy went up the stairs to her room and came back with John in arms.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked as she entered the house with George following her.

"Oh, George what are you doing here?" Anne asked shocked

"I used to live here. And I didn't wanna be left alone." George said

"Mom, what did you want to tell us?" Amy asked while feeding a very hungry John

"Nothing, just forget it." Anne said as she grabbed her stuff

"No Anne. Just because I'm here doesn't mean you shouldn't tell the girls what you wanted to tell them." George said

"Mom, just tell us." Ashley said

"I can't!"

"I thought we weren't keeping any secrets from each other anymore…" A very ticked off Amy said.

Amy started to walk away, still ticked off until she heard her mother say something.

"I'm pregnant." Anne choked out

Amy suddenly turned around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door and Amy went to go answer it. She opened it and there stood a smiling Ben.

"Amy!" Ben said

"Hi Ben. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize. About last night, I really had no right to make the decision whether Ricky should be able to see his son or not. And about your, erm, clothes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a whore, I guess I just got jealous."

"Jealous of what?!"

"The fact that you're revealing all of that to Ricky!" Ben pointed to Amy's cleavage.

"Oh my god, Ben! Are you for real? Ricky and I are just friends!"

"That's what you think…" Ben mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"Okay look Amy, I'm just scared. I don't want to lose you to Ricky. I just wish you and Ricky never met, then this would have never happened." Ben said genuinely

Amy started to feel guilty.

"Okay Ben. You win. I'll tell Ricky to not come around that often…" Amy replied sadly

Ben's face lit up and he went over and hugged Amy.

"I love you." Ben whispered

"Me too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Amy woke up at 6:30 to get ready for school. She got up and changed John and then dressed him up for daycare. After taking care of John, she went to take a shower and get dressed. Amy got her bag and grabbed the keys to the car George had bought her for her sixteenth birthday.

John and Amy headed outside to Amy's brand new Prius. Ricky has a Prius too, but in silver. Amy got one in black!

Amy buckled John up in his car seat and then proceeded to the driver's seat.

She drove to daycare and dropped John off and then she went to her school, Grant High School. Her sister, Ashley, goes there too now. Ashley's a freshmen. Amy parked her car in the school parking lot and saw Ashley standing there.

"I could have gave you a ride." Amy said to Ashley as she got out of her car.

"Yeah well, I wanted to ride with a friend." Ashley said

"A friend? Thomas?" Amy asked curiously. She was happy her little sister got a friend, she really was.

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"Cause I care about you. Let's go inside. I need to talk to Ricky." Amy said as she started walking

"You know, it's better if you don't start drama with Ricky about John right now. I mean, there's already enough drama to go around. Our own mother got knocked-up, by someone who's not our father." Ashley said catching up to Amy

Amy said nothing but Ashley noticed Amy was pissed off so she stayed quite.

When Amy and Ashley entered the school building, they went their separate ways.

Amy saw Ricky walking in the hallway and she went to go catch up to him.

"Ricky!" Amy said

"Amy, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. John's at daycare. Listen, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Uhm, I think it's best if you, not came over that often." Amy said nervously

"What?" Ricky asked getting angry

"I didn't mean to get you upset but Ben –"

"What kind of lie did Ben tell you now?" Ricky cut Amy off

"Ben doesn't lie." Amy said

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't. He just doesn't want you around John that much cause he thinks he might lose me." Amy knew she had no reason to tell Ricky all of this, but she didn't wanna lose Ben…

"HE'S MY SON TOO, YA KNOW!" Ricky yelled

Amy started to get freaked out. She has never seen Ricky this mad before. Amy started to walk away before something really bad happens.

Ricky just stood there, watching Amy leave.

Ricky had tears coming down his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ricky got up from bed and turned on the TV. He was still mad about that whole Amy thing yesterday but he always watches TV while he gets dressed for school.

Suddenly, Ricky heard the news reporter say something really shocking. Ricky suddenly froze and tried to pretend what he just heard wasn't true, at all. It couldn't have been!

Adrian was getting ready for school when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw a very upset Ricky standing there.

"What happened?" Adrian asked concerned

"Did you turn on the news this morning??!" Ricky asked

"No. What happened?" Adrian asked completely clueless

"Grace's father…died…" Ricky started to cry

"Oh god…" Adrian whispered as her face completely froze…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace was in her room, on her bed, crying her eyes out…


End file.
